Complicated
by Trory-addict4life
Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the jerk/ player
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
A/N: OK, so here's chapter one of the new story... I'm still waiting for someone to email me. I really need someone else's help... u have no idea how much!!! I like this story line but i have NO time at all!!! so someon... PLEASE email me and help me out!!! read the 1st "chapter" for details. Thanx!  
  
  
  
*~ Chilton ~*  
  
This was one of those days that you wished you weren't at school. It was sunny and warm outside. Not too warm for you to want to stay inside, but not cold enough for a jacket. It was perfect. That is, if it weren't a school day. Rory sighed. As much as she enjoyed school, she couldn't keep her mind focused on what the teacher was teaching. She kept looking out the window and glancing at the clock. *20 mins left. I can get through this* She tore her eyes back to the teacher and attempted to concentrate. She sat through mindless chatter about trigonometry. She didn't see why she had to sit through this. She had already finished all of their homework for that day. It's not like Rory was a nerd, or a brown- noser, she just found the stuff incredibly easy, and since the teacher assigned the homework at the beginning of class, she had finished it while Mrs. Stenson taught the lesson.  
  
"Miss Gilmore!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can you please tell the class what the answer to part "a" of question 2 is?"  
  
Rory looked down at her sheet. Then back up at the teacher who stood tapping her foot, obviously annoyed that Rory was paying more attention to the grass outside than her lesson.  
  
"Angle "B" equals 4.78" She responded quickly.  
  
"That's correct. Please pay attention."  
  
Rory looked down at her paper and blushed. She could hear the voices around her, could here the snickers and laughs. Nothing had changed this year. Paris still hated her; she spent her lunch in the library or by herself listening to her Discman. She still had no friends. Well... she did have one. One that she thought she would never resolve anything with. One that had been on her "hit" list last year, that is, until she and Dean had broken up. Things had been good when they had gotten back together, but they found it hard to fall back to where they were. Things had changed between them. They had changed. They had broken up and somehow, word had gotten back to Hartford that Rory Gilmore was once again single. One day in July, her grandmother had insisted that she go with her to the country club. Rory reluctantly agreed. She later found out that it was her grandmother that had informed all of Hartford that she and Dean had broken up. At the country club, she met up with a familiar blonde that had made her life hell since the day she entered Chilton.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Grandma, I'm going to go look around a bit."  
  
"Alright Rory. I'll be around somewhere. Just have the club page me if you can't find me."  
  
"OK, bye."  
  
She had been walking around aimlessly, trying to pass the time. Somehow she managed to walk into a room full of books. When she looked at the sign on the door her face contorted in confusion. *Since when does a country club have a library?* She scanned the titles of the shelf closest to her. She decided to read to keep her distracted for the time being. She picked up "Catcher In the Rye." Lane had told her that it was a good book. Though she was a little bit skeptical about this. She sat down in one of the plush chairs and began reading it. She was through with 5 chapters when she heard a voice.  
  
"Why, if it isn't my favourite Mary."  
  
Rory stopped reading. *Can this day get any worse?*  
  
"Tristan, what do you want?"  
  
"Your grandma told me that you were here at the club and I decided to try and find you."  
  
"That's nice Tristan."  
  
"And seeing as you're really into books, I figured you'd be in here. Oh, by the way, your grandma left. Something about a DAR meeting."  
  
"What?!? How am I supposed to get home? How could she leave me here?" *OK, this definitely isn't my day!*  
  
"Oh, see I told her to go ahead and I'd give you a ride..."  
  
*Damn! Can't I even get a break?*  
  
"Alright fine. Let's go then."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now. I've wanted to get outta here since I came, but for grandma's sake I stayed. So let's get rolling!"  
  
"Alright then, let's go!"  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
The bell knocked her back into reality. Rory picked p my books and left the class. Tristan was standing outside the door when she got there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just because you seemed like you weren't completely there in class. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to get outta here."  
  
"Well how bout we go get some coffee?"  
  
"Yay!" She shrieked and hugged him. "What are we waiting for? Come on, I'll race you to your car!"  
  
"Rory, don't you need to go to your locker and drop some of those books off?" He said looking at her bag that was twice as big as his."  
  
"Oh, yeah... that might be a good idea."  
  
They walked to their lockers and unloaded their stuff. As soon as Rory shut her locker, Tristan picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. Rory smiled to herself.  
  
"Last one to your car's a rotten egg!" She dashed off toward the car.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Tristan quickly started after her. By the time he got to his car, Rory was leaning against it with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I win!!!"  
  
"You cheated! You had a head start.... plus you didn't have 2 bags to carry."  
  
"I still win!!! And it's not my fault that you decided that you were the bag carrier."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. So coffee?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
They got into Tristan's car and drove off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
A/N: This chap was written by mysterygirl2000. We hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Tristan pulled into the parking lot for a coffee house in downtown Hartford. Before he had the keys out of the ignition, Rory was out of the car and heading up the sidewalk. He opened the car door and climbed out of the car, running to catch up with her.  
  
"In a hurry?"  
  
"For coffee…definitely."  
  
They walked inside and headed for the counter. Rory studied the menu, and then looked at the girl behind the counter.  
  
"I'll have an extra large white chocolate mocha."  
  
The girl looked at Tristan.  
  
"I'll have a Medium café latte."  
  
While the girl was getting their order, Tristan said,  
  
"Why don't you find us a table…"  
  
Rory nodded, heading towards a booth in back. A few minutes later, Tristan joined her carrying 2 cups. Rory grabbed her cup as soon as he set it down. He watched in amazement as she downed nearly half the cup. She set her cup down, looking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He said, taking a sip from his cup, "So do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever had you distracted in class."  
  
"It was nothing. Just thinking about some stuff."  
  
"All right." He said, "But if you ever want to talk, I'm here."  
  
Rory looked at the clock and suddenly remembered what day it was. She grabbed her bag from the seat.  
  
"Tristan, we have to go."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Friday." She said, sliding out of the booth  
  
"Have a big date tonight." He said, standing up next to her.  
  
"No, dinner with my grandparents. I was supposed to meet my mom after school."  
  
Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Call your mom. Tell her you will meet her there but you might be a little late."  
  
Rory took the phone from him and dialed her number. It rang a couple times, and then Lorelai picked up.  
  
"Hi mom. Sorry, I know. I'll meet you there but I might be late. I will. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and handed it to Tristan. They walked out to his car and climbed in. Looking down, she noticed she was still in her uniform. Putting her head down, she let out a groan.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"I can't go to dinner in my school uniform."  
  
"Don't worry." He said, starting the car.  
  
He backed out of the lot and pulled onto the street. Rory watched as they drove through town, wondering where they were going. He pulled into a hidden driveway. After a few minutes, a large house appeared. He pulled up in front of the house and turned off the engine.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My house. Let's go."  
  
He opened the door and slid out of the car. Slowly he made his way around to her side and opened the door.  
  
"Please Rory."  
  
She slid out of the car and followed him up the stairs. He unlocked the front door and they walked inside.  
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
A woman wearing an apron came from the kitchen  
  
"Hello Tristan." She said  
  
"Hi Anna." He said, "This is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Hello Rory. It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I get either of you anything?"  
  
"No, we're only here for a few minutes. Did either of my parents call."  
  
"They called from Rome." She said, "Your mother said they will try again later."  
  
"Okay. Well Rory, let's go."  
  
He started up a set of stairs, and then looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Rory."  
  
She started up the stairs after him. When they reached the top step, he started down a long hallway. She followed him until he stopped at a door. He opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was decorated in light colors. There was a large wooden bed against one wall covered with a floral blanket. The dresser and desk were made from the same wood. On one dresser was a picture. She picked it up, staring at the young boy and girl.  
  
"That's my sister Cassie." He said, "This is her room"  
  
"I never knew you had a sister. Where is she?"  
  
"She goes to boarding school in France."  
  
He walked over to the closet and began looking through the contents. After a minute, he pulled something out and turned around.  
  
"What do you think."  
  
Rory turned around to see him holding a white dress with flowers embroidered on the hem.  
  
"Its beautiful." She said, "But I can't take you sister's dress."  
  
"She hasn't worn it in ages." He said, "Besides I think it would look great on you."  
  
He set the dress on the bed. Turning to her, he said  
  
"I'll leave you alone to get ready."  
  
He walked out of the room. Leaving her alone. After a few minutes, she picked up the dress and walked over to the mirror. She held the dress up to herself and smiled.  
  
Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Rory stood up slowly and walked across the room. She opened the door to find Tristan waiting for her. He had changed from his uniform into a pair of black pants and a white shirt.  
  
"So Mary are you…" he looked up and stopped talking  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
*She's beautiful. Say something…anything.*  
  
"Everything's fine. You look nice."  
  
"Thanks. So we better get going."  
  
She walked back to the bed and picked up her clothes. Together they walked down the hall, back down the stairs and out the door. They climbed into his car and he started the engine. As he backed away from the house, she said  
  
"My grandparents live on Maple St."  
  
Tristan nodded, knowing where that was. They drove in silence for a few minutes, then she said  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The coffee, the dress, being so…so…unlike you."  
  
"All part of my plan to soften you up."  
  
"Really and what do you think you're gonna get?"  
  
He pulled up in front of her grandparents' house. She saw her mother's jeep parked in front of the house. Turning to her, he said  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you." He said simply, "To go on a date with me."  
  
"And I would agree to this because…"  
  
"Because you find me irresistible."  
  
"Think again."  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"Because deep down, you know we would have fun."  
  
She started to say something, and then closed her mouth.  
  
"So the famous Rory Gilmore doesn't have a response for once. I'm shocked."  
  
"I…I gotta go." She opened the door and scrambled out of the car. Straightening out her dress, she turned towards the car and knocked on the window. He pushed the button and the window slid down. Leaning down, she said  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me. My grandfather is away so there will be an extra place."  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Yes. Park your car over there. I'll wait."  
  
Tristan parked the car and walked over to where she was standing. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened and a girl answered  
  
"Good evening Miss Gilmore. Your mother and grandmother are in the living room."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"Jennifer." The girl supplied  
  
They walked inside with Rory leading the way to the living room. She could hear her mother and grandmother's voices.  
  
"When did she call you."  
  
"About half and hour ago mom. She said she might be late."  
  
"What could she be doing."  
  
Rory walked into the living room with Tristan following behind.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
Her mother and grandmother turned to her.  
  
"Where were you?" her grandmother asked  
  
Rory started to open her mouth when Tristan said  
  
"Its my fault Mrs. Gilmore. Rory was helping me study for our English Test and we lost track of time."  
  
Emily glanced at the boy standing next to Rory.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey." He said, extending his hand, "We met at the club. I took Rory home when you had to leave."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened but Rory shook her head. Emily smiled, recognizing the name immediately.  
  
"Of Course. You're Janlen's grandson..."  
  
"Yes ma'am. My grandfather speaks highly of you and your husband…" looking over her shoulder, he saw Rory mouth a name. "Richard. He said he was an excellent business man."  
  
"Please call me Emily. My husband thinks highly of your grandfather as well. Since you two were studying, I guess it was all right." She said, "Perhaps you two would like to continue studying. I can have the cook prepare something for you two to take upstairs."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Emily," Tristan said, "But I think Rory would rather eat with her mother and I am looking forward to getting to know all three of the Gilmore Girls."  
  
Emily smiled at him and began walking towards the dining room. Rory and Lorelai stared at Tristan in stunned silence.  
  
"He's good." Lorelai said, following her mother into the dining room.  
  
Rory stared at Tristan. She opened her mouth and closed it again.  
  
"Once again, I have amazed the great Rory Gilmore." He said, a smile on his face, "I think for that I deserve a reward."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Go out with me tomorrow night."  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it! Chap three will be up soon! U know what we want... REVIEWS!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
A/N: Before you read this chapter, re- read chapter two from the part where Rory says her gandparents live on Maple street. It's been completely changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Ummm, let's go to dinner."  
  
Rory turned around and started to walk towards the dinning room. Tristan grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"I don't think so. You're not getting out of answering me this time."  
  
"Look... Tristan. I'm not so sure that we would- "  
  
"Come on Rory! You know we'd have fun together." Rory looked into his eyes. She really looked and saw the hope they held. The hope that she would say yes, that she would let him show her that he was indeed a good person.  
  
"OK." Rory said barely above a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"OK." She said again, only louder so he could hear her.  
  
*She said yes! SHE SAID YES!!! Breathe DuGrey. In and out. In and out.*  
  
They entered the dining room just as the meals were being served. They were just finishing their main course when Lorelai spoke up.  
  
"Ummm, Rory, will you help me out with my dress in the bathroom?"  
  
"Mom, it's fine."  
  
"Rory, come on. I think I caught it when I tried to re- zip the thing." Lorelai kicked Rory under the table.  
  
*Ow!* "Sure mom."  
  
*~ Bathroom ~*  
  
"Ow! Mom! What was that kick about?"  
  
"I wanted you to come in here with me."  
  
"OK, well now that I am... what did you want to say that was so important that you had to drag me into the bathroom?"  
  
"Why is Evil Tristan here?"  
  
"We told you, we were studying and lost track of time, so he drove me."  
  
"Uh huh... sure. Where'd you get that dress anyways? It's not mine, and it can't be yours because if it were I would be wearing it."  
  
"It's Tristan's sister's dress. I didn't have any clothes but my uniform so he said I could borrow it. Now are you done antagonizing me? You're as bad as grandma!"  
  
"Hey!!! I am not even remotely close to how annoying she is."  
  
"I beg to differ..." Rory said under her breath while walking out.  
  
"I heard that missy!"  
  
*~ Dining Room ~*  
  
"OK, mom's dress is fine now. What were you talking about?" Rory sat down and Lorelai did the same as desert was served.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I was just telling Emily about school."  
  
"Yes, it seems that Chilton is having a spring dance."  
  
"And I was wondering if you would go with me?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"She would love to Tristan!" Emily interjected. "What a lovely offer, isn't it Rory?"  
  
"Yes. Just great." She said this with a hint of sarcasm. *Great, now I have to go to the dance. I wasn't even going to go.*  
  
The rest of dinner went by smoothly, with Lorelai making some wise cracks every so often. After dinner was done the Tristan got up to leave.  
  
"Thank you for having me Emily." Tristan said politely.  
  
"Oh, it was a pleasure. Come by anytime you like."  
  
"I just may have to take you up on that offer."  
  
"Well mom, we're going to go."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yes mom, us too. We need to get home. Thanks for dinner. Bye." Lorelai hurried out of the door.  
  
"Bye grandma. Dinner was great. I'll see you next Friday." Rory hugged her and left as Tristan followed.  
  
"Good bye Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Bye Tristan, and say hi to your parents and grandfather for me."  
  
"I will." Tristan said as he exited.  
  
Outside, Lorelai was already in the car waiting to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back mom."  
  
"Fine. But hurry!" Rory walked over to Tristan.  
  
"So... about tomorrow-"  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow morning at about 11?" Rory nodded. "I'll see you later Rory." He got into his car and left.  
  
*~ Gilmore House ~*  
  
"Whew! Home finally!!!" Lorelai said as she kicked off her shoes.  
  
"I'm going go to bed now. Night mom."  
  
"I don't think so! Not so fast. I want to know WHY you were helping Tristan. I thought you hated him..."  
  
"I never actually hated him mom. I just really disliked him."  
  
"So what changed?"  
  
"He bought me coffee."  
  
"Smart boy. A way to a Gilmore's heart is always coffee."  
  
"Night mom." Rory walked into her room before she got a response from Lorelai. She changed out of her dress and got into some comfy teddy bear PJ's. Hanging up the dress she thought about the day she had just had. It went from crappy to saying yes to a date with Tristan. *What was I thinking?* She got into bed and laid there for a while before finally falling asleep.  
  
*~ The Next Day ~*  
  
Rory woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept well last night. Rory looked at her alarm clock: it read 7: 53.  
  
"Why?!?!" Rory groaned as she got up and out of bed. She made her way slowly to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. She next went to get the paper from outside. When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a bouquet of a dozen long stem red roses. It was lavishly wrapped with different kinds of clear paper. She picked up the roses, completely forgetting the paper. She walked back inside to put them in a vase. As she was doing this, she saw the card that came with them. She opened it and read:  
  
Rory,  
  
You probably won't get these until I call you later, but I couldn't resist. I hope you like them. See you tonight!  
  
Tristan.  
  
Rory smiled. *Sometimes he can be so sweet and then others... I just want to-*  
  
"COFFEE!!!" Rory was disturbed from thought by Lorelai running down the stairs and screaming for coffee.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! All better." She said after taking a huge gulp of her coffee.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore." Then she stopped. Lorelai walked over to the vase and eyed the roses curiously. "And who are these for?"  
  
"Me..."  
  
"From?"  
  
"Tristan...."  
  
"Who? Speak up! I couldn't hear you."  
  
"No one mom."  
  
"Sure..." Lorelai set her coffee down. She walked by the table and quickly grabbed the card that Rory left sitting on there. She quickly read the card and her eyes widened as she finished. "OK, you've got lots of explaining to do! Sit." Rory did as she was told. "Alright, start talking."  
  
"Well yesterday Tristan took me out for coffee because I guess ge noticed that I was feeling a little down. When we got there I realized that it was Friday and that I was supposed to have been home already. That's when I called you. I realized after that that I didn't have anything to wear, so Tristan told me I could borrow his sister's dress-"  
  
"That we went over last night... But that still doesn't explain the roses or the card."  
  
"I'm getting there. He was driving me to grandma's when I asked him why he was being so nice. He said that he wanted me to go out with him on a date. I asked him why he thought I would agree with this. He joked at first, saying how I found him irresistible, and when I told him to guess again he said because I loved him. I then told him that he wasn't even close. Then he got all serious on me and said that I knew that we would have fun if I agreed. The thing is... I never answered him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got out of the car, but being the stupid person I am, asked him to join us for dinner. His parents are in Rome and he's all alone so I felt bad for him. After grandma asked where I had been, I didn't know what to say. She sure wouldn't have been happy to find out that I had been at a coffee shop. But Tristan saved me and told her we were studying. Twice in one night, he left me speechless. He decided that he deserved a reward-"  
  
"Hunny, I hate to burst your bubble, but leaving a Gilmore speechless DOES deserve a reward."  
  
"Well I asked him what he had in mind and he brought up the date again. I was going to say no, but he looked different. I've seen him ask girls out. He's usually cocky and confident, but when he asked me, he looked hopeful and vulnerable. I couldn't say no."  
  
"Let me get this straight... you're going on a date with Tristan tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's calling you later to make plans?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you like him?"  
  
"Yes. No! I don't know... I like him when he's nice and not so... Tristan- like, but I can't stand him sometimes."  
  
"Sweetie, welcome to the land of love!"  
  
A/N: hey guys, been soooooooooooo busy! u have no idea. R/R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Rory sat on the couch, trying to read a magazine. Unfortunately, her eyes kept straying from the page to the roses, then to the clock. Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on the article. After she reread the same paragraph for the fifth time, she put the magazine down.  
  
Standing up, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. As she was walking back into the living room, she heard a muffled ringing. She starts looking around the room, trying to find the phone. After a few minutes of searching, she pulls it out from under a couch cushion.  
  
"Hello?" she said, a little breathless  
  
"So excited to talk to me you are out of breath I see."  
  
Rory could imagine the trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"No, just had a little trouble finding the phone."  
  
"I see." He said, "So about tonight, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. What are we doing?"  
  
"Sorry, it's a secret." He said, "How about if I pick you up at 6:00?"  
  
"How should I dress?"  
  
"Casual."  
  
"All right. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Later that evening.  
  
Lorelai unlocked the door and walked into the house.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
When there was no answer, Lorelai walked into the living room and found it empty. She walked into the kitchen, but it too was empty. Turning around, she saw Rory's bedroom door closed. She walked to the door and knocked twice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lorelai walked in to find Rory standing in front of the mirror, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
"What time is Tristan coming?"  
  
"He's picking me up at 6:00?" she said, turning to her mom, "What do you think of this?"  
  
Lorelai studied the outfit.  
  
"Its nice. Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. He said to dress casual."  
  
Lorelai was about to say something when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." She said, leaving Rory alone in the bedroom.  
  
Lorelai walked down the hall to the front door. She opened the door to find Tristan waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Stepping back, she said  
  
"Come in. Rory's almost ready."  
  
"Thank you." He said, walking inside  
  
Turning to Lorelai, he held out the flowers.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
Lorelai took the flowers.  
  
"Thanks. I'll just put these in some water."  
  
She turned, heading for the kitchen. Tristan stepped into the living room, looking around. The house was small but comfortable, with a lived in feeling. There were pictures of Rory and Lorelai everywhere.  
  
"Hi Tristan."  
  
He spun around to see Rory standing behind him. He looked at her, not able to speak. His eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
*She's beautiful.*  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Looking up, he met her eyes.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, "You ready to go?"  
  
"Sure. Let me say good night to my mom."  
  
"All right."  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen to find her mom putting the flowers in a small vase. Lorelai turned to her daughter.  
  
"He's good." She said, "Trying a little too hard though."  
  
Rory nodded, knowing what she meant.  
  
"I shouldn't be home late."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rory walked back into the living room and picked up her jacket. As she started to put it on, Tristan was immediately at her side. He took the jacket from her and helped her slip it on. She turned to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
She slipped her hand in his and they walked out the door. He led her to his car and opened the door, waiting until she was settled before closing it. She watched as he walked around to her side and opened the door. He slid inside, then reached behind the seat and pulled out a single rose with red and yellow edges.  
  
"I've read that different colored roses mean different things. What does this mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
He started the car and pulled away from the house.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
He mumbles something in response as they drove through town, then headed for the highway.  
  
"Where?" She asked, leaning towards him  
  
"A poetry reading in Hartford." He said, "I read about it in the Hartford Post. I think tonight is Elizabeth Barrett Browning."  
  
"Poetry? I…didn't…how did you know I liked poetry.  
  
"I saw you reading a book of poetry at lunch once."  
  
He got off at the exit for Hartford and headed for the city. He drove into the city, passing several restaurants. Finally he pulled the car into a lot across the street from a park. He opened his door and climbed out of the car. Walking around to her side, he opened the door and held out his hand.  
  
She slipped her hand in his and he led her towards the back of the car. Pulling out his keys again, he opened the trunk and she saw a picnic basket. He picked up it and said  
  
"Can you get the blanket?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory picked up the blanket and together they crossed the street, walking into the park. Several couples had already gathered in the park. Rory followed Tristan to a spot under a large oak tree. He set the basket down, then took the blanket from her. Carefully he spread the blanket out, then turned to her.  
  
"After you." He said, motioning to the blanket.  
  
Rory nodded and sat down, leaning against the tree. Tristan sat next her, opening the basket. As he held out a sandwich to her, he said  
  
"I didn't know if you had eaten yet."  
  
"Actually only breakfast with my mom this morning." She said, accepting the sandwich  
  
Tristan pulled the rest of the food out of the basket, spreading it in front of them. Rory took everything in.  
  
"You brought enough for an army."  
  
"I wasn't sure what you liked."  
  
"Well you seemed to cover everything." She said, "The only thing that would make this perfect is..."  
  
She watched as he reached into the basket and pulled out a large thermos.  
  
"You brought coffee."  
  
He handed her the thermos and a cup. She unscrewed the top and poured herself a cup. He watched in amazement as she downed the cup in one gulp. She set the thermos and cup down next to her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, a smile creeping up on her face.  
  
He looked over to see someone moving towards the stage.  
  
"I think they are about ready to start."  
  
Scooting a little closer to him, she turned her attention to the man, who had begun reading a poem. After a few minutes, she leaned her head down, resting it on his shoulder. Carefully he slipped his arm around her shoulder and felt her shiver.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tristan pulled away, slipping off his leather jacket. Leaning towards her, he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, then pulled her close to him. Her head once again found it way to his shoulder. He rested his head on top of her.  
  
When the poetry reading was over, Rory and Tristan packed up their stuff and carried it back to his car. They climbed back in the car and he started the engine. As they pulled out of the lot, he said  
  
"Did you have a good time tonight?"  
  
"It was great." She said, "Thank you Tristan."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
They got back on the highway, heading back towards Stars Hollow. Rory flipped on the radio and began pressing buttons until the found something she liked. Turning to him, she said  
  
"Is this all right with you?"  
  
"Its fine."  
  
She leaned her head back against the window and closed her eyes. Tristan glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
  
*Tonight has been so perfect.*  
  
He got off at the Stars Hollow exit about 20 minutes later and headed for town. As they pulled up in front of her house, he said  
  
"We're here."  
  
When he didn't get a response, he turned to Rory to find her sleeping quietly in the seat next to him.  
  
"Rory?" he whispered  
  
She stirred, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Time to get up sleepyhead."  
  
She sat up in the seat, looking around.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 10:30." he said, looking at the clock on the dashboard.  
  
Turning away from her, he opened his car door and slid out. He walked around to her side and opened the door. He held out his hand, helping her out of the car. Slowly they made their way towards the front porch.  
  
"Thank you for tonight Tristan." she said, pulling her keys out of her pocket.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he said  
  
"Well…good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He started to walk down the steps, then stopped  
  
*Don't lose your nerve DuGrey.*  
  
She started to unlock the door when he said  
  
"Rory wait."  
  
Slowly she turned around and he walked back up the steps. Without thinking he crossed the porch, took her in his arms and pulled her towards him. His other arm wrapped around the other side of her waist. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her softly. Pulling back, he whispered  
  
"You wanted to know what the rose meant."  
  
She nodded, not able to speak.  
  
"It means I'm falling in love with you Rory Gilmore."  
  
Leaning in, his lips found hers again. As he pulled back, he said  
  
"I should go."  
  
Rory nodded, not speaking. Tristan slowly unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Slowly he backed down the steps and walked over to his car. Rory waited until he was driving away before unlocking the door and walking inside.  
  
She walked by the living room and saw her mom sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Quietly she stepped in the living room, turned off the TV and pulled the blanket over her mom.  
  
"Night mom." She whispered  
  
She walked into her bedroom and set her keys on the dresser. As she turned around, she noticed she was still wearing his leather jacket.  
  
*I'll take it back tomorrow.*  
  
She changed out of her clothes, hung the jacket on the closet door and climbed into bed. Gently her finger ran across her lips, which were still warm from his kiss. Her eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~ Chilton Hallway 7:45 AM ~*  
  
Rory walked down the hall, looking for Tristan. Finally she spotted his leaning against his locker with some of his friends. She approached him slowly and noticed a few of his friends whispering, then pointing to her. Ignoring them she stopped in front of Tristan  
  
"Hi Tristan."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I brought back your jacket." She said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I wanted to say thank you again. Last nigh was so much fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was a night to remember."  
  
She noticed some of his friends start to smirk. Turning her attention back to Tristan, she noticed he had the same smirk.  
  
*He didn't…he couldn't…he wouldn't…*  
  
Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Before they could spill out, she turned on her heel and ran down the hall. Tristan wanted to run after her, but couldn't. He watched her until she reached the door, then disappeared. He leaned his head back against the locker.  
  
*You really did it this time DuGrey.*  
  
"So Tristan." His friend Duncan said, "You were telling us about last night."  
  
"Later." He said, walking away from the group.  
  
He walked down the hall, hoping to find Rory. He passed Paris in the hall and stopped her.  
  
"Paris, have you seen Mar…Rory."  
  
"No." she said, walking away  
  
Tristan walked through the halls, hoping to spot her. Finally he decided to head for English Lit, knowing that she would be there. He walked into the class to see her sitting at her desk, staring straight ahead. Dropping into the seat behind her, he leaned forward.  
  
"Rory?" he whispered  
  
She didn't respond, so he reached out to touch her shoulder. She pulled away as soon as he touched her shoulder.  
  
"Please Rory, listen to me."  
  
She turned to him and he saw the mix of anger, sadness and hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Tristan I thought you changed but I was wrong."  
  
She picked up her books and moved to the other side of the room. Tristan watched her, torn between going after her or staying put. He started to get up when their teacher walked in. Slowly he sank back in his seat and opened his book.  
  
*I've really lost her this time.* 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000  
  
Pairing: Trory  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went by slowly for both Tristan and Rory. During lunch, Tristan had tried to talk to Rory and explain himself. With every attempt he made, she turned on her heels and left him standing there. Finally Tristan gave up. He realized that Rory wasn't going to talk to him.  
  
*Good job DuGrey.* Tristan cursed himself silently.  
  
Rory was on her way to her locker. It had been a long day. Avoiding Tristan had been harder than she had first thought. Every corner she turned, he was there waiting to talk to her. She wouldn't have it though. After what she had seen that morning, she couldn't bring herself to face him and let him explain. After trying several attempts to open her locker, she finally gave up and banged her head on it. *Stupid, stupid locker! Why won't you ever open when I need you to? Now I've missed my bus and I'll have to stick around here for another half an hour!*  
  
"Do you need some help with that Rory?"  
  
Rory looked up and saw Tristan standing there.  
  
"Please." She moved away to give him better access to the locker. After banging just above the handle a couple of times it flew open.  
  
"Thanks." When she looked in it, she saw a little note inside and a yellow rose. She picked up the note and began reading it. Tristan stood by watching her expression.  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I'm sorry. This was the only way that I could explain myself without you running away from me. I wanted to explain myself to you today countless times, but every time I would approach you, you would turn and walk away. I know that I screwed up and that I might not get a second chance, but at least let me explain.  
  
This morning, before you came to bring me back my jacket, the guys were hassling me about the goofy smile I had on my face. So I told them that I went on a date with you. Then you showed up with my coat. I didn't realize that everyone else was smirking until I saw the tears start to form in your eyes and I watched you turn and leave. I looked at the guys and saw that they were all smirking like I was, only I was smirking because I thought you looked cute. I really am sorry.  
  
The yellow rose is me asking for forgiveness. I went to the florist and asked them what I could possibly get someone I was asking to forgive me. The lady handed me a yellow rose telling me it stood for forgiveness. So here I am, asking you for your forgiveness. I don't expect you to really give me a second chance, but I am asking for one.  
  
Tristan  
  
Rory turned to Tristan and again, her eyes were moist.  
  
"Rory, I really am sorry."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. She saw the hope and the hurt mixed together. *Would it really be that bad for me to give him a chance?*  
  
"I accept you apology Tristan. I guess it wasn't really right of me to jump to conclusions."  
  
"No, you had every right. So, ummm... can I drive you home? I mean, since the next bus won't be here for another 20 minutes."  
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No, not at all." After retrieving all her needed books, Rory walked with Tristan to his car. By now all the students had left, along with the teachers. Tristan's car was the only one left. As Tristan drove away, silence fell between the two. It was awkward and neither knew how much more they could stand. Both had questions to ask but didn't have the nerve to ask them. Finally Rory gave in and started to say something.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"OK, that was the part where you fill in the empty space with a topic of conversation."  
  
"Oh, sorry. OK, I didn't really want to bring this up just yet, but where are we?"  
  
"Umm, just about 15 more minutes until Stars Hollow."  
  
"No, I mean... where does this leave us?"  
  
"Oh." Rory stopped to think for a second. "Where do you want us to end up?"  
  
"I asked you first, so you have to answer first."  
  
"What are we? In the third grade? " Rory and Tristan laughed together and rid some of the tension between them. "Well, what did you mean by a second chance?"  
  
"Ummm... well it short of had a double meaning to it." When Rory looked at him with a confused expression he continued. "I was hoping for a second chance at 'us' and if you weren't willing to do that, than at least friends." Tristan turned his gaze back to the road and focused extremely hard on driving.  
  
"Oh..." was all Rory said again. She didn't know what to say. She was having an inner battle within her head. *What should I do? Should I give another chance at "us" or should we just stay friends?*  
  
Tristan's mind was a mess also. *She doesn't want to give us another chance. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Good going Tristan.*  
  
"OK."  
  
"What?"  
  
"OK, I'll give us another chance."  
  
*She said OK! She said yes? You're so lucky DuGrey. Don't mess this up!* Tristan's mouth cracked up into a huge smile. By this time they had pulled up to Rory's house. He stopped the car and turned it off. They sat next to each other for a little bit.  
  
"So, do I get to take you out on another date?" Rory smiled brightly.  
  
"You better! Besides, I think you have a debt to work off buddy!" With that she got out of the car and reached for her bag that was in the back seat. As she went to pull it out, Tristan grabbed her arm. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
"Bye... Mary." She smiled.  
  
"Bye Tristan." She left and went inside as Tristan pulled out of the driveway, neither of them noticing the female figure watching them from the window inside the house. As Rory walked through the door, Lorelai busied herself with a magazine on the couch. When Rory walked into the living room Lorelai called to her,  
  
"So, now he's driving you home too? Why didn't you wake me up to tell me the details of your date?"  
  
"I missed my bus so he offered to drive me home and because it was late and you looked so innocent sleeping. I think that's the only time you're innocent."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"And besides, if you wanted to know so badly why didn't you ask me yesterday? It was Sunday after all."  
  
"I didn't ask you missy because you were at Lane's before I woke up and then I had to go to Hartford to get some stuff for Sookie! So spill now!!"  
  
"Fine... at least let me go change." She walked into her room and began the process of putting on something that wasn't plaid and uncomfortable. Outside Lorelai found the single yellow rose that Rory had brought in with her. *Must be from Tristan* She picked it up and placed it a vase. *What's with this guy and flowers? He should be bringing us coffee instead!*  
  
After grabbing a bag of chips, Lorelai settled back on the couch just as Rory came back out.  
  
"So where do I begin?"  
  
*~ Chilton the Next Day ~*  
  
Rory walked down the halls in Chilton. She hoped that today would go over much more smoothly than it had the day before. She turned the corner and saw Tristan leaning against her locker with a coffee in hand.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hey. Here, I thought you might like this." He handed her the coffee which she began to drink immediately.  
  
"Thanks, I really needed that. I didn't get a chance to stop by Luke's this Morning."  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"It's the dinner that keeps me and my mom alive. I live for his coffee. It's better than Starbuck's!"  
  
"This, I don't believe. I mean Starbucks has different kinds of coffee, not just the normal kind."  
  
"Well believe it. The next time you're in Stars Hollow, I'm taking you to have some, but be warned! You might get addicted."  
  
"OK, I'm warned. So, how's after school for ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Coffee. After school, I could drive you home and then we could have coffee."  
  
"Sounds good." Rory closed her locker and started to walk as Tristan followed her. When they entered the class they received curious glances and whispers from their classmates. Rory thought nothing of it and settle in her seat waiting for the class to start.  
  
*~ Lunch ~*  
  
"Hey DuGrey! Wait up man!" Alec came running down the hall towards him.  
  
"What's up White?"  
  
"What's going on with you and that Gilmore chick? I heard you finally got her to crack!"  
  
Tristan tried to refrain a crude comment from escaping his lips, so instead he just shrugged.  
  
"Aw, come on man. You've got to fill me in. I've known you far too long for you to pull this. What's up with you two?"  
  
"Nothing. We're just going to the dance together that's it." As soon as he said this, he knew it was a mistake. Rory hadn't really consented to this.  
  
"The dance eh?" Alec smirked at Tristan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, we all know what happened at the last dance." Tristan looked at him puzzled then realization dawned on him. After their Christmas dance, his date Danielle had insisted that they go back to her place. He agreed without any hesitation. Well, you can guess what happened.  
  
"That's not going to happen this time. Besides, Rory's different. We would never."  
  
"Have you finally fallen for a girl? One? Meaning, no more dating every girl in school, but just one?"  
  
"Of course not! Come on, you know me better than that. Well I got to go. I need to discuss some things with my date, later White."  
  
"Yeah later man." Tristan walked around the school in search of Rory. He needed to make sure she was still going to go to the dance with him. After 10 minutes of searching, he finally found her outside leaning against a tree reading. He plopped down next to her.  
  
"Hey, whatcha reading?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, The Diary of Anne Frank."  
  
"Isn't that the one where she, her family and another are all living above her father's factory because they were Jews and people were looking for them? Cuz you know, the whole Nazi thing?"  
  
"Yeah. So what's up?"  
  
"Well I was just talking to some friends and we happened to come on to the topic of the spring dance. Are we still going... together?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I did agree didn't I?"  
  
"Not really by choice, your grandmother sort of answered for you..."  
  
"I would love to go with you." She smiled brightly at him. She seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. *She's gorgeous.*  
  
"OK, well we better head in. Class is going to start any minute now. Come on." He helped her up and they walked in, hand in hand. 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again.  
  
Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000 Pairing: Trory Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
*~ After School ~* Rory walked down the hall towards her locker. As she opened her locker and a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and opened it. Written in Tristan's handwriting was: Meet me outside. She folded the paper and stuck it in her pocket. After getting everything together she needed to take home; she closed the locker and started down the hall towards the door. * * * Tristan was outside in the courtyard with a couple of his friends. "Come on DuGrey." One of them said, "What's up with you and that Gilmore chick." "Nothing. We're just hanging out." He said, walking away "So you aren't getting any." Tristan spun around. "But I could.anytime I want." "Sure." "I can have any girl in this school" he said, "Including Rory Gilmore. Its just a matter of time before she's mine." His friends were looking over his shoulder. Tristan turned around to see Rory standing behind him. Before he could say anything, she spun around, pushing her way through the crowd of students. *Damn.* Picking up his backpack he took off into the crowd. He kept his eyes out for her, finally spotting her at the bus stop. She was sitting on the bench, her head down. As he approached, he heard the soft whimpers coming from her. It killed him to know that he had done this to her again. *You made her cry. Can't you do anything but hurt this poor girl." "Rory I'm sorry." He whispered, "Please give me a chance to explain." She looked up. "There's nothing to explain. There's also nothing left for you to say." She looked down the road to see the bus coming. Picking up her backpack, she stood up and walked away. The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. Rory started to climb aboard when Tristan grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave Rory." "Take your hand off me." "Just listen to me." "Nothing you can say will ever change what you did." She said, "Now let me go." Tristan let her arm go. She showed the driver her pass and walked to the back of the bus. The door closed and the bus pulled away. Tristan stood there, watching the bus until it was out of sight. Sadly he walked back to his car. He climbed inside, resting his head on the steering wheel. Hot tears welled up in his eyes, falling down his cheeks. "Now you've really lost her." He whispered, staring his car. The bus pulled into Stars Hollow about forty minutes later. Rory stepped off the bus and headed for Luke's diner. She walked inside, heading for the counter. Jess looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Where's Luke?" she asked "Upstairs working on the books. You all right?" "Fine. Can I have a cup of coffee to go please." "Coffee's bad for you." "Please Jess." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. He turned around, grabbing a paper cup from the counter and filling it up. She started to pulled out her wallet when he said "No charge." "Thanks." Rory walked out, drinking her coffee. She walked through town, thinking about Tristan. They were supposed to have coffee and then she was going to give him a tour of Stars Hollow. *Stop it Rory. Don't think about him* She walked down the street, heading towards her house. When she got home, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked inside, heading for her bedroom. She dropped her backpack on the floor and crawled into bed, burying her face in the pillow. Lorelai walked into the house later that evening. "Rory?" When there was no answer, she walked into the living room but found it empty. She headed for the kitchen but also found it empty. The light on the answering machine was flashing. She pushed the button and waited. The tape rewound. When it finished, there was a beep and the message played, "Rory its Tristan. Please pick up the phone. I.I'm sorry Rory." There was silence for a few minutes, then the machine clicked off. Lorelai stared at the machine for a minute, then turned around. She saw Rory's bedroom door closed. Crossing the room, she knocked but there was no answer. Turning the knob, she opened the door slowly. She stuck her head inside to see Rory lying face down on the bed. Quietly she crept into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Rory?" she whispered, touching her shoulder. "Go away." She mumbled "Come on. I want to go to Luke's for coffee." "Not tonight." "You're turning down Luke's coffee. Are you sick or something." Rory pushed herself up. In the dim light, Lorelai could make out her daughter's tear-stained face. "Does this have anything to do with Tristan?" "How did you." "He left a messages. Do you want to talk about it?" Rory took a deep breath. As she started to talk, tears welled up in her eyes again. She told her mother the story about what happened after school. Lorelai pulled her daughter towards her, wrapping her arms around her. She held her daughter, rocking her gently as she cried. When she quieted down. Lorelai leaned back, wiping the tears from her daughter's face. "Why don't you clean up and change your clothes." She said, "I'm going to order us some dinner." Lorelai stood up, pulling Rory to her feet. She walked towards the door, leaving Rory alone. Rory stood there for a moment, then walked towards her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. *~ Living Room ~* Lorelai was sitting on the couch when Rory appeared about 15 minutes later. She was wearing a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. She washed her faced and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Feel better?" "Not really." She said, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "It'll get better." Lorelai said, "It takes time," "I thought he changed mom. I thought I could trust him." The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Lorelai pulled away from her daughter and stood up. She walked into the hall, pulling the money for the pizza out of her pocket. Opening the door, she saw Tony, the regular delivery boy. She handed him the money and he gave her the pizza. "Thanks." "See ya next week." he said, walking away. Lorelai closed the door and walked into the living room. *~ Friday Afternoon ~* Rory dragged her backpack down the hall, grateful that the day was over. The week had been one of the worst of her life. No matter where she went, Tristan was there. He left notes in her locker. When that didn't work, he tried to pass her notes in class. She opened her locker and put away what she didn't need to take home with her. As she closed the door, Tristan was standing on the other side. She picked up her backpack and turned away. He reached out, catching her arm. "Let me go Tristan." "Rory please hear me out. I didn't mean any of it." "Nothing you can say will change it." She shook his hand off her arm and started walking. "I love you Rory." She stopped, and then turned slowly to face him. "How many others have you said that too." With that, she turned and walked away *~ Stars Hollow ~* Rory stepped off the bus and headed for in Independence Inn. She walked inside, heading for the desk. Michel did not look up what he was doing. "Michel have you seen my mother?" "I am not her keeper. I do not track her every movement." "All right. I'll just stay here with you until she comes back." "She is in the kitchen with Sookie." "Thanks." Rory walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Her mother and Sookie were sitting at the table. "Hi mom, hi Sookie." "Hey sweetie. How was school." "Same as ever." "You grandmother called. She wanted up to come over early because she has a surprise for you." "All right." Lorelai stood up, following her daughter out of the kitchen. They walked out of the hotel and climbed in the jeep. They drove back to the house. Lorelai parked in front and said, "Go change. I'll wait here." Rory opened the door and slid out. She rushed up the stairs, pulling her keys out. After unlocking the door, she ran inside, heading for her bedroom. She ran into her bedroom and changed from her uniform into the dress she chose earlier. She stepped out a few minutes later, pulled the band off her ponytail. Stopping in front of the mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair, then picked up her keys and headed outside. She climbed back in the jeep and closed the door. "Let's go." Lorelai backed away from the house and headed for the highway. "Do you know what the surprise is?" "I don't know but I would be afraid. Be very afraid." "Stop it mom." "I'm not kidding. Emily Gilmore's surprises usually come with strings attached." They pulled up in front of the house. Lorelai parked the jeep and turned off the engine. She pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Let's go." Rory nodded, opening her door and slid out of the jeep. Lorelai waited a moment longer, then opened her door and slid out. They walked up to the front door. Lorelai started to reach out to knock, then pulled her hand back. "Its not too late to run." "Mom." She knocked on the door and stepped back. The door opened and Emily appeared. "Come in you two." She said, a smile on her face. She stepped back, allowing Rory and Lorelai to come inside. "Rory I just can't wait to show you what I have for you." She turned around, heading for the living room. Lorelai and Rory followed behind. "Is grandma all right." "I don't know." "Come on you two." They picked up the pace, walking in the living room. Sitting on the table was a large white box tied with a purple ribbon. "Rory this is for you." "Thanks grandma." "Well open it." "Don't you want me to wait for grandpa?" "Your grandfather won't be joining us tonight. He had a business dinner." "Okay." Rory walked over and sat on the couch. Leaning forward, she lifted the lid off the box. After picking through several layers of tissue paper, she saw something blue. Carefully she pulled it out, standing up to discover it was a blue sleeveless dress that shimmered when it caught the light. Turning to her grandmother, she said "Its beautiful. Thank you grandma." "I thought you could use something nice for the dance tomorrow night." She turned to Lorelai, she said, "I know you thinks a little over the top but I wanted to do it." "Its great mom and I am sure she will look lovely in it." "Well now, let's move into the dining room for dinner." Emily turned, heading for the dining room. Rory carefully folded the dress and placed it back in the box. She replaced the lid and turned to her mother. "Are you going to tell her you aren't going to the dance." "Not right now. She was so happy about the dress." "All right." They walked into the dining room and took their seats. The food was already waiting on the table. "It looks great grandma." Rory said, picking up her fork. The three of them ate, making small conversation. When they finished, the maid came and cleared the plates. While they were waiting for desert, Emily said, "So are you excited about the dance tomorrow night." "Yeah." "Make sure you take lots of pictures. I can't wait to see you in that dress." "Thanks grandma. It's a really beautiful dress." "And Tristan is going to love you in it. You two make such a cute couple. I especially want a picture of you two together for the mantel." Rory looked helplessly at her mother. When she nodded, Rory said, "Grandma, I'm not going to the dance with Tristan." "Yes you are. I was here when he asked you." "Tristan and I.aren't seeing each other right now." "Well what about the dance?" "I'm going to the dance grandma." She said, "With a friend from Stars Hollow. His name is Jess Mariano." "Jess?" Emily and Lorelai said together. "Yes." Rory said, "He's Luke's nephew grandma. He's nice and he's really smart." "And you approve of this Lorelai?" Lorelai was at a loss for words. "Grandma, Jess is a friend. We're not dating, we're just going to the dance as friends."  
  
*~Later that evening~*  
  
The drive back to Stars Hollow was a silent one. Lorelai kept her eyes on the road while Rory stared out the window. "So, when did you ask Jess to the dance." "I didn't." "But you told Emily that you did." "Because I didn't want to talk about Tristan. It just came out." "So what are you going to do now." "I don't know." They arrived on Stars Hollow about half an hour later. Instead of turning off to go home, Lorelai drove towards the center of town. She pulled up in front of Luke's and parked the car. As she turned off the engine, Rory said, "Why are we here?" "I have this craving for coffee." Lorelai opened her door and climbed out of the jeep. After a minute, Rory opened her door and climbed out of the jeep. She followed her mother inside the diner. They walked up to the counter. Luke looked up from the glasses he was wiping off. "We're closing." "I need coffee Luke." Lorelai said "No coffee. Its bad for you." "Please Luke." "No." "Luke, where's Jess?" Rory asked, looking around. "He's upstairs." "Can I." "Sure." Rory walked around the counter and through the door leading to the stairs. Slowly she climbed the stairs, trying to think of what to say. She stopped outside the door and knocked. "Yeah." She opened the door to find Jess lying on the bed, reading. He set his book down as she entered the room. "Hi." He said, sitting up. "Hi." "Can I help you with something?" "I.I.I need a favor." "A favor?" "There's this dance tomorrow night at Chilton and." "You need a date." "Yes, can you.would you.will you go with me.as friends I mean." "Sure." "Really?" "Yeah, what time?" "You can pick me up at 7:00." "All right. How do I have to dress?" "Its kind of a formal thing." "I'll see what I can do." He said, "Is there anything else." "No, thanks Jess." "No problem." He said, picking up his book again Rory headed downstairs and was about to step through the door when she stopped. To her surprise, her mother was leaning across the counter, kissing Luke. *It's about time.* 


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again. Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000 Pairing: Trory Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
A/N: I typed the normal i usually type it and it usually paraphases out... but i dunno what happened. i went to bed before it got updated so let's try it again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Rory stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was perfect and fit like a second skin at the top and flowed nicely to the ground. She turned around in a circle once again and admired the dress and the way she looked in it. She had to admit that her grandma had pretty good taste when it came to dresses.  
  
"Rory!!!!!" Lorelai whined.  
  
"In here mom."  
  
Lorelai came rushing into the room.  
  
"You've been in that thing since we came home an hour ago. Yes it's a nice dress, but if you don't get out of it, you'll end up wrinkling it, then my mom will have a hissy fit cuz you won't be able to wear it and ahh, the world will end!"  
  
"Wow, I think that's a record mom. You said that all without taking a breath."  
  
"Nah, that's not a new record. I think I broke the old one a couple hours ago when I was trying to get Luke to give me coffee."  
  
"Speaking of Luke, it's about time you two got together!"  
  
"I- I- gotta go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Lorelai ran out of the room before Rory could catch her. With the dress still on she decided to change and wait for her mom in the living room before antagonizing her any further. Rory finished changing and went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Seeing that her mom had already done so, she picked it up and went into the living room and got comfy on the couch. Lorelai came down the stairs next. She plopped down next to Rory and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Rory just sat there watching her.  
  
"What?" Lorelai said with a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"You got some explaining to do missy! So spill!"  
  
"Do I hafta? Can't we just watch Willy Wonka?"  
  
"No, you have to tell me!!!"  
  
"Fine.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Luke!!!! Give me one cup! That's all I'm asking for, one cup!"  
  
"No Lorelai! You've probably had 6 pots today."  
  
"No I haven't! It's more like 8."  
  
"See! Too much!"  
  
"Come on! I'll... sing until you give me some!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do that will make me give you any. Nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure? What if I kissed you?"  
  
"Ha, that'd be the day." Luke said under his breath.  
  
Lorelai reached over the counter and kissed Luke full on the lips. Much to Luke's surprise, the kiss didn't end after their lips met. Lorelai continued to kiss him and when Luke didn't respond, she put all she had into that kiss. Luke finally was knocked into his senses and started kissing her back. After what seemed like hours of kissing, they pulled back to catch their breath. Staring at each other, Luke stood there shocked. For once in her life, Lorelai was acting shy, as if she didn't know what to do or say next. She let out a small smile. Breaking the silence between them, Luke spoke.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You can say that again bucko."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I didn't actually mean it when I said 'you can say that again,' but OK."  
  
"Well I didn't know what else to say."  
  
"Tell me how you feel."  
  
Luke chocked up at this remark. How was he supposed to tell her that he loved her; that he wanted her? *Come on Luke, you can do this. Just tell her straight out how you feel. But what if she doesn't feel the same way. You know she does or she wouldn't have kissed you like that.*  
  
Lorelai was getting anxious and scared. Luke still hadn't said anything. *What the hell did I just do? I just screwed everything up! I don't even like Luke like that. Oh stop kidding yourself Lorelai; you love Luke. You're just scared.*  
  
"I- I-"  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"I.... love you."  
  
Lorelai smiled widely. "I love you too." With that she reached across the counter and kissed him again. Neither of them noticed the brown haired girl that had came down the stairs.  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
"Awwww! He told you he loved you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And you said it back?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Yay! Now you can marry him and we can get free stuff!"  
  
"Planning my wedding already eh? I think my mom's starting to rub off on you. *shudders* On second thought, scratch that. The very thought of my mother rubbing off on you is just too scary."  
  
"So Willy Wonka?"  
  
"Not yet. I have some questions to ask you myself."  
  
"Uh oh." Rory said with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, hush up. Has anything happened with the Evil One?"  
  
Rory groaned. She didn't want to go over what had happened with Tristan with her mom right now. She also knew that her mom would stop at nothing until she answered. *I might as well tell her.*  
  
"Well I told you how Tristan has been leaving me notes everywhere. Today I was at my locker and just as I was leaving he told me he loved me."  
  
"WHAT?!?! He told you he loved you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you said..."  
  
"I asked him how many other girls he's said that to and walked away."  
  
"Sweetie, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, he really does love you. I mean, look at how hard he's worked to try to get you to talk to him. The notes, the popping up everywhere you go, not to mention the flowers he sent."  
  
"What flowers?"  
  
"Oh, the flowers in the kitchen that I found when I came home."  
  
Rory jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Sure enough there sat on the counter, a dozen long- stem red roses. She walked over and picked up the note that was inside.  
  
Dear Rory, I know that what I said was horrible and wrong of me, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you feel used, making you feel any shred of pain I've caused. I know I've been a jerk and all of the crap I've pulled is inexcusable. But I have tried. I've tried to be a better person when I'm around you, but somehow I get pulled back to the old me when I'm with my friends and say things that I know I shouldn't be saying.  
  
This past week has been one of my worst. No matter what I did, you wouldn't give me a chance to explain. I tried leaving notes and when that didn't work, I tried passing them to you in class. I tried to stop you in the halls, but whenever you saw me, you would turn the other way. You sat as far away from me as you could in class. Even when I offered you coffee, you turned me away. I still can't get that stain out of my shirt from when you dumped it on me. -  
  
"You dumped coffee on the poor boy?!?! What a waste."  
  
"MOM! Can I please read this alone?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rory resumed reading the note with her mom still reading over her shoulder.  
  
So this is my last attempt; my last plea for your forgiveness. After tomorrow, I'll leave you alone. Just tell me to one more time and I will. I haven't asked anyone else to tomorrow night's dance in hope that you will forgive me and still go with me. I know it's a long shot, but hey, a guy can hope can't he? If not, I still hope to see you there.  
  
Love Tristan  
  
P.S. I meant what I said. I do love you. And to answer your question... only you.  
  
Rory looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, are you OK?"  
  
"I- I- don't know."  
  
"Are you going to call him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I think that's the best apology letter ever!"  
  
"I know. I'm just not sure what I want to do yet."  
  
"Are you going to go to the dance?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I already asked Jess to be my date."  
  
"You do realize that unless you talk to Tristan, he might take it the wrong way. You showing up with someone else would kind of hint that you don't want him, let alone forgive him."  
  
"I know. I have an idea though." With that, Rory grabbed the phone, went to her room and closed to door after her. "Does this mean you forgive him?" Lorelai yelled after her. *She's gotta be stupid to not forgive the kid.*  
  
Rory sat on her bed contemplating on what to say. Yes, her mom had been right when she said it was the best apology letter ever. She dialed his number and waited. The phone rang a couple of times before the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, you've reached Tristan. I'm probably out with some people so leave a message and if you're important enough I'll call you back. Kidding. *beep*"  
  
* * *  
  
Tristan had been out with his friends again. When he got home he went straight to his room. The night had been a total disaster. He went out to try and get Rory off his mind but failed miserably. Even his friends noticed he wasn't completely there. He went to his room and clicked his messages.  
  
"You've got 10 new messages."  
  
"Great." He let the messages play not paying much attention to them. They were all from girls who wanted to be his date for tomorrow nights dance. Finally the last messaged played. At first it was quiet. Tristan didn't think much of the message. But then something caught his attention. It was Rory's voice.  
  
"Umm... hi Tristan, it's Rory. Thanks for the roses. They were nice. Listen, this in no way makes up for what you've done, but yes, I do forgive you. About the dance, I already asked my friend Jess to take me. Don't get the wrong idea, we're not dating or anything, so please don't start something tomorrow night. Well I'm gonna go. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Tristan laid down on his bed. This call had been half good and half bad. On the upside she forgave him. On the downside, she was going to the dance with someone else. *She said that they weren't dating. But she didn't say that she was giving you another chance. She said that she forgave you but "in no way did you make up for what you did."* Tristan groaned. He laid there for a while thinking about his possibilities and what he could do to make it up to her. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
*~ The Next Day ~*  
  
"Rise and shine honey. Time to get up."  
  
"Mom, I need my beauty sleep for tonight!"  
  
"Says who? You're just going with Jess. Not like he hasn't seen you on a down day."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Plus, I want breakfast!!"  
  
"I knew there must of been another reason for you to be up this early on a saturday."  
  
"Sweetie, it's 11. Time to get up."  
  
"You just want to go see Luke. And it is not 11 or-" Rory looked at the clock. It read 11:04. She groaned.  
  
"Ha! Told you it was late. Now get ready. I want to leave for Luke's in 10 minutes. Think you can get all pretty in 10 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." Rory grumbled as she got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She then went back to her room and got dressed. She was done with 2 minutes to spare.  
  
"Let's get going missy! I want my coffee!"  
  
*~ Luke's ~*  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner. Immediately Luke looked up from what he was doing and smiled at Lorelai. The Gilmore's walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Luke!"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Rory. Lorelai. Two coffees and danishes?"  
  
"But today's not danish day-"  
  
"Hush child! The man's offering us danishes!" Lorelai said under her breath to Rory who in turn rolled her eyes at her mother. The Lorelai turned to Luke and said in an innocent voice, "Yes please kind sir, and make my coffee an extra large."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Luke, is Jess upstairs?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can I go see him please?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And we're back to being mono-tone Luke."  
  
"Do you want your breakfast or not?"  
  
"OK, I'll be quiet, but you know... I don't think you can deny me of anything anymore." With that Luke walked off. *You don't know how right you are*  
  
*~ Luke's Apartment ~*  
  
Rory walked in the apartment without knocking. She was met with the sight of Jess pulling his shirt on over his head. "Sorry. I didn't know you were changing."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"OK. Anyways, about tonight, I was wondering if you were still coming with me and hadn't changed your mind."  
  
"Nope. All's good."  
  
"Well you remember Tristan right?"  
  
"The little rich kid that made your life miserable at school, who you and your mom have given several nicknames to, who you went out with a couple times that turned out to be a major jerk and I wanna kill Tristan? Yup, what about him?"  
  
"Well, he and I are on talking terms again so you don't have to kill him."  
  
"Wow, you forgave him. What did he do to make you crack?"  
  
"He gave met his." Rory pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to Jess. "Plus he left flowers. Nice ones too."  
  
"Oh, sounds like a keeper."  
  
"We're not even on good terms, just speaking."  
  
"Hmm." Was all Jess said while he read the note.  
  
"Either this guy's got it bad or he's one of the best bull- shitters I've ever met... or well going to meet. I am going to meet him right?"  
  
"What are you talking about? And probably."  
  
"I mean come on! 'This past week has been the worst?' No guy says that unless he's got it bad. Oh and what was the question you asked him?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyways, we're going to take my mom's jeep tonight. Be at my house at around 7. It takes about 30 minutes to get to Hartford and my mom will probably want pictures or-"  
  
"I don't do pictures!"  
  
"Aww! Please Jess. Just this one time!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Yay! OK, so after the pictures are done we'll go and the dance start's at 8, so we'll probably be there around then, with my mom and all, you can never be sure. Oh, we get dinner there so don't eat before, or eat, whatever."  
  
"Rory, don't worry."  
  
"OK, I'm gonna go downstairs now." "I'm coming with you. Luke wants me to work a bit before we go." They left the apartment and started down the stairs. Before they reached the bottom Rory turned to Jess.  
  
"Oh, one last thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't start any trouble... with anyone! Especially Tristan."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"On our friendship?"  
  
"Rory! I promise OK?"  
  
She smiled widely at him. "OK!"  
  
*~ That Evening ~*  
  
Rory was standing in front of the mirror again looking at herself. Only this time she was all prettied up. She had on some light eye shadow and lip- gloss.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Lorelai came rushing into the room.  
  
"What's wrong hunny?"  
  
"I can't get my hair to look right."  
  
"Is that all? Here let me help." Lorelai looked quickly at her hair. "Rory, this is so easy. I mean all you have to do is pin it up. You already have all the curls done." With that she grabbed a couple of bobby pins and pinned Rory's hair up elegantly.  
  
"There we go."  
  
"Thanks mom. It looks great."  
  
Just then the doorbell rung. Both Lorelai and Rory looked at the clock. It read 7:00.  
  
"Who comes on time?"  
  
"Jess obviously does."  
  
"Ahh, unless he brought me some goodies, he's gonna be in mu bad books."  
  
"I thought he already was in your bad books."  
  
"Well he was, then he got good because of the whole dance and wanting to kill Tristan."  
  
The doorbell rung again.  
  
"Mom, can you go get that, I'm not ready yet!"  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm going."  
  
Lorelai walked to the door and opened it. There stood Jess in a nice suit. He held in his hand a tray of coffees.  
  
"Yay! You're still in my good books." Lorelai said as she took the tray from him.  
  
"What? Since when?" He said as he entered the house.  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Doesn't take much now does it?"  
  
"Watch it buster!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Rory are you all pretty and done yet?"  
  
"Almost." Came her reply. Minutes later she emerged from the hall.  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Thanks Jess. You clean up nicely."  
  
"OK, picture time!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Come on Jess! You said you would take them with me. It's not everyday you're in a suit!"  
  
"I know. That's why I don't want them taken. You'd probably use them against me!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh, I know you wouldn't. I'm talking about Lorelai."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"Come on. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Yay! Oh, I gotta take two rolls. You're grandmother wants them too."  
  
After about 20 minutes of different poses and two rolls of film Rory and Jess were on their way. "Jess, you drive. I can't really do anything but walk and look pretty in this dress and these shoes."  
  
"Yeah yeah princess."  
  
They got in the car and drove off to Hartford, where the dance... and Tristan... awaited their arrival. 


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Rory finally agrees to go out on a date with Tristan. She falls for the sweet Tristan that no one knows. He lets her see the real him. They become a couple but at school he turns back into the "King of Chilton," the jerk/player. And then when they're alone he's all sweet again. Authors: Trory- addict4life and mysterygirl2000 Pairing: Trory Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nadda! Zip, Zilch! I wish CMM was mine though... but he's not :( I want him back on GG or DC!!!!  
  
A/N: sorry for taking so long to post this. Both Michelle and I have been totally busy! Well all I gotta say is this took a sharp turn! lol, didn't expect it to go that far but i'm happy with this chapter! We'll try to finish this soon, as I was hoping it would be a short fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
The jeep made its way slowly towards Hartford. Inside, Rory leaned against the door, staring but into the night. Jess watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was thinking about Tristan and wanted to offer some sort of comfort. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to say. Finally he leaned over and flipped on the radio.  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be you will see I like you the way you are When we're drivin' in your car and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
  
  
Jess reached for the button to change the station when Rory said  
  
"Wait."  
  
Slowly he pulled his hand back. Rory turned away from the window, leaning back in the seat. She closed her eyes, listening to the song.  
  
Tell me why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are and where it's at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you, You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no  
  
As the song ended, the DJ' came back on  
  
"And that was Complicated from Avril Lavigne. We'll be right back with more after this commercial."  
  
Rory started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, his eyes still on the road  
  
"I like that song. It sounds just like my life right now. complicated."  
  
Jess pulled into the parking lot for the Hartford Country Club. He parked the jeep and turned to her.  
  
"Do you love Tristan?"  
  
Rory didn't speak but one look at her gave him the answer he needed. Jess opened his door and slid out of the jeep. He walked around to the other side, opened the door and helped her out. As they started walking towards the building, Jess squeezed her shoulder reassuringly,  
  
"It will work out."  
  
"I wish I could be as sure as you are."  
  
"All you can do is have faith. "  
  
Tristan leaned against the wall, his eyes on the door. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Summer next him.  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I saw you standing over here by yourself"  
  
"How observant."  
  
"Can't we be friends Tristan?"  
  
"I don't think that would be possible."  
  
He turned his attention back to the door, thinking she would go away. Instead, she moved closer, putting her hand on his arm. Slowly her hand moved up his arm and across his shoulder, stopping at the base of his neck. Her fingers began playing with the hair on that was there. Leaning in, she whispered,  
  
"How about if we go someplace private."  
  
Tristan pulled away, turning to her,  
  
"Things are different now Summer."  
  
"Are you worried about Rory." She whispered, "Because she doesn't have to know."  
  
He pulled away from her again.  
  
"I'll know." He said, "And I am not going to lose what I have with Rory over you."  
  
Summer was looking at someone who had just entered the room.  
  
"She seems to have moved on."  
  
He turned back to the door to see Rory walk in with someone he assumed was Jess. She slipped her jacket off and handed it to him. As she pointed across the room, he saw Jess nod, then walk away.  
  
"Now where were we."  
  
"No where." Tristan said, walking away.  
  
Slowly he crossed the room, moving towards her. She had her back to him and was looking at a painting as he approached. Stopping behind her, he said,  
  
"It's not half as beautiful as you."  
  
She turned, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Hi." She whispered  
  
"Rory, you look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. You look nice too."  
  
A few minutes later, Jess returned and Rory made the introductions.  
  
"Jess Mariano, this is Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Tristan extended his hand. Jess looked at it for a minute, then shook his hand. As Tristan pulled his hand back, he said,  
  
"I hope you both enjoy the evening. Rory do you think you can save me a dance later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away. Rory's eyes followed him until he disappeared.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Let's find a table." She said, walking away.  
  
Jess fell in step beside her as she wove through the crowds of people  
  
"Are you okay?  
  
"Fine."  
  
Finally she spotted Paris at a table with Madeline and her date. Walking over to the table, she asked,  
  
"Are these seats taken?"  
  
"No." Paris said, "Please sit down."  
  
Jess pulled out Rory's chair, then sat down next to her. Paris leaned over, motioning to Madeline and her date, who were wrapped up in each other.  
  
"At least I have a chance for some intelligent conversation." She said, "Who's he?"  
  
"Paris Geller, this is Jess Mariano. Jess lives in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Hi." Jess said  
  
"Hi."  
  
Paris turned to Rory,  
  
"So you and Tristan  
  
Rory shook her head slightly.  
  
  
  
*~Across the room~*  
  
Tristan was standing by the wall once again, this time he was watching Rory and Jess. They had joined Paris at a table she was sharing with Madeline and her flavor of the week. He didn't notice Alec beside him until he spoke,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tristan turned to Alec.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I saw you with Summer earlier. I didn't know you two were back together."  
  
"We're not."  
  
"Then who did you bring?"  
  
"I came alone."  
  
"The great Tristan DuGrey. The man who can have any girl just by snapping his fingers, came to a school dance alone. I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
Alec followed Tristen's gaze across the room to where Rory sat with Jess and Paris.  
  
"Who's the guy with Gilmore."  
  
"A friend."  
  
They watched as Jess leaned over and whispered something in Rory's ear. When she nodded, he stood up, holding out his hand. Slowly he pulled her to her feet and they walked onto the dance floor. Jess slipped his arms around her waist while Rory slipped hers around his neck. They began to move in time to the music.  
  
"They look like more than friends to me." Alec said, "But what can you expect from a girl like that."  
  
Tristan turned quickly, facing Alec,  
  
"What do you mean a girl like that."  
  
"She's playing you Tristan." he said, "She's going to try to trap you."  
  
Tristan felt his anger begin to rise.  
  
"Rory's not like that."  
  
"Open your eyes. She's from a small town, she comes from nothing."  
  
Tristan grabbed Alec by the front of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall. Leaning in, he said,  
  
"Rory Gilmore is better that you or anyone else in this school. You better not say another word about her again. If I find out you did, I won't be so nice."  
  
Tristan released Alec's shirt and walked out the door. Alec watched him, then turned his attention to Rory. His eyes narrowed,  
  
"This isn't over." He whispered.  
  
*~On the Dance Floor~*  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the deal with Paris?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Is she seeing anyone?"  
  
"No, not that I. Jess do you want to ask her out?"  
  
"She seems nice. She can hold an intelligent conversation. What do you think my chances are?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her to dance?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"All right."  
  
Jess unwrapped his arms from around Rory's waist and walked back to the table. Rory watched as he leaned down and whispered something in Paris's ear. When she nodded, he held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
As they walked onto the dance floor, she walked away. She looked around, hoping to find Tristan. As she headed towards one of the doors, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw a boy coming towards her.  
  
"Rory, you're just the person I was looking for."  
  
"Sorry, do I know you."  
  
"I'm Alec, a friend of Tristan's. He asked me to find you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's outside."  
  
"Why is he outside?"  
  
"He's planning surprise for you." Alec said, "He asked me to find you and bring you outside."  
  
"I can't. Tell him if he wants to talk, he can come inside."  
  
Alec leaned in,  
  
"Rory, can I be honest with you? Tristan is really hurt right now. When he saw you with that other guy, it tore him up."  
  
"He seemed fine earlier when I talked to him."  
  
"That's the way he is. He doesn't let people know he's vulnerable so he doesn't get hurt."  
  
Everything was telling Rory she should say no. Then again, when she thought about it, Tristan never did really open up to her. Finally she said  
  
"All right. Just let me tell my friend where I'm going."  
  
"There's not really any time. I promised Tristan I would have you outside by nine."  
  
Rory looked down at her watch to see it was already nine.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
Alec took Rory by the arm and led her towards the door. From the dance floor, Jess watched as a boy led Rory towards the door.  
  
"Paris, who's the guy with Rory."  
  
Paris looked over her shoulder at the retreating couple.  
  
"Alec White. He's a friend of Tristan's."  
  
Jess looked up again as they disappeared. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
He turned back to Paris.  
  
"Tell me what you know about him."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Tristan walked through the door, entering the ballroom again. He looked around for Rory, but didn't see her. Weaving through the tables, he stopped at the edge of the dance floor, trying to spot Rory or Jess. Turning, he finally spotted Jess dancing with Paris. Slowly he made his way through the crowd towards the couple. Stopping next to them, he tapped Jess on the shoulder,  
  
"Jess."  
  
Jess looked over to see Tristan standing next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I was looking for Rory. Did She leave?"  
  
"She went out that door with." he turned to Paris, who said  
  
"She went outside with Alec."  
  
"She went somewhere with Alec? Did she say where they were going?"  
  
"No, they went out that door about 10 minutes ago." Jess said, pointing across the room.  
  
Tristan turned quickly, pushing through the crowd. Jess took off after Tristan. He caught up with him at the door.  
  
"What's going on Tristan?"  
  
"Rory might be in trouble."  
  
  
  
*~Outside~*  
  
  
  
"Where is he?" Rory asked  
  
"He's waiting over there." Alec said, point to the side of the building.  
  
Rory started to walk in the direction that Alec had pointed. A moment later, Alec fell in step beside her.  
  
"You don't have to come with me."  
  
"I told Tristan I would make sure you got there."  
  
"All right."  
  
The walked around the building to find no one there."  
  
"Are you sure this is where he wanted to meet?"  
  
"Yeah. He must be running a little late."  
  
Rory leaned against the wall. She looked around, hoping Tristan would get there soon. Alec walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"So you and Tristan are serious?"  
  
"I. we haven't talked about it."  
  
Alec inched a little closer.  
  
"Are you sleeping with him."  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"You want him too. You girls are all alike."  
  
"Tristan's not coming, is he?"  
  
Alec smiled at her. Rory tried to get away but Alec was quicker. His hand closed around her arm. She tried to pull away but it was no use. He pulled her towards him.  
  
"What's your hurry."  
  
She tried unsuccessfully to pull her arm free but he only tightened his grip. He pushed her roughly against the wall, causing her to cry out. Alec leaned in, his face inches from hers. Rory turned her head. He turned her face so she was looking at him.  
  
"Come on Mary." He whispered, "Be nice."  
  
She tried to push him away.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she shouted  
  
Alec's hand came crashing down on her face. He shoved her against the wall again.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners."  
  
Alec kept her pinned against the wall with his body and used a free hand to turn her face so she was looking at him. He leaned in again, one hand keeping her face still and the other moving down the front of her dress.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
"NO!" she shouted  
  
He turned her face away from him, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Tristan and Jess ran out of the clubhouse.  
  
"They weren't inside." Tristan said.  
  
"And they could be anywhere out here." Jess said, "What should we do?"  
  
"You go that way and I'll go this way."  
  
"All right. Let's meet here in 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jess took off towards the golf courses. Tristan started towards the pool house when he heard what sounded like someone shouting. He took off in that direction. As he came around the building and saw two people.  
  
"Rory!" he shouted  
  
Alec turned to see Tristan. He released Rory and took off. Rory slid down the wall towards the ground. Tristan ran to where she was and knelt down next to her. She looked up. He could see a red mark on her face and her lip was bleeding.  
  
"Rory." He whispered  
  
He took Rory in his arms, holding her as she sobbed.  
  
"He. he."  
  
"Its all right." He whispered over and over again.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Looking up, he saw two people coming towards them.. After a moment, he realized it was Jess dragging Alec by the collar. Slowly he stood up, pulling Rory up with him and led her over to a bench.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered.  
  
She nodded, keeping her head to the ground. As he walked away, Rory curled up in little ball, bringing her knees to rest under her chin. Tristan walked over to where Jess stood with Alec. He grabbed Alec by his jacket and pulled him roughly forward.  
  
"What the hell were you doing!" he screamed  
  
"She came onto me. I told you she was a tramp."  
  
"I told you not to talk about her like that." He said, his fist connecting with Alec's face.  
  
Alec fell to the ground. Tristan reached for him again but Jess grabbed his arm.  
  
"He's not worth it. Come on, Rory needs you."  
  
Tristan looked at Alec on the ground, then turned away shaking his head.  
  
He walked back towards where Rory was sitting, pulling off his jacket. Carefully he wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up and when he saw her tear stained face, his heart broke. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she began to sob again.  
  
Slowly the three of them started back towards the clubhouse. Rory leaned against Tristan, keeping her head pressed against his shoulder. They stopped outside the clubhouse. Tristan led Rory over to a set of benches and slowly sat down, leaning her against him. Turning to Jess, he said,  
  
"Can you get her coat from inside?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jess ran inside, leaving them alone.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She leaned her head back, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Did Alec. did he." Tristan couldn't finish his sentence  
  
"No." she whispered  
  
Jess came running outside a few minutes later, with Paris following behind.. He stopped next to them, holding the jacket. Tristan slowly pulled his jacket away from Rory.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jess and Paris peeked over Tristan's shoulder to see Rory's shoulders covered with several small cuts and some bruises from being pushed against the wall. Tristan took the jacket from Jess and covered Rory with it. He stood up, pulling her next up too. He led her towards his car. Jess fell in step beside them.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"No hospitals." She mumbled  
  
Tristan stopped, pulling her away from him. Looking at her, he said,  
  
"Rory you need to have someone look at you."  
  
"The hospital will call my mom."  
  
"Do you think you are going to be able to hide this from her." He said, "You're face is not going to heal over night. What are you going to tell her in the morning."  
  
"All right."  
  
Tristan led Rory towards his car.  
  
"I'll follow you in the jeep." Jess shouted at the retreating couple.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelai walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She picked up a container of Chinese food and opened it. The smell hit her before she had a chance to look inside. Turning around, she threw it in the garbage can. Looking in the fridge again, she shook her head and closed the door. Picking up her keys and her cell phone she walked out the door.  
  
She walked into Luke's about 10 minutes later, heading for the counter. As she sat down, Luke approached her,  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"A cheeseburger and cup of coffee."  
  
"How about a salad and cup of tea."  
  
"How about no." She said, "A cheeseburger and cup of coffee please."  
  
Luke headed back towards the kitchen, mumbling something about slow death. As he was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard a cell phone rang. Turning about, he scanned the nearly empty diner, his eyes finally settling on Lorelai as she picked up her cell phone. He walked back over to her, ready to tell her to take it outside when he noticed the look on her face as she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up the phone and stood up quickly.  
  
"What's going on Lorelai?"  
  
"Rory's in the hospital. "  
  
"What happened? Did they say anything about Jess?"  
  
"I. no. I don't know. I need to get to the hospital."  
  
She ran out the door. Luke turned around picking up the phone. A few minutes later, she ran back in.  
  
"I don't' have my car. I. I need a cab. I need to call a cab. Where's the phone? I need - can anyone give me - I'm holding a phone. "  
  
Luke walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders.  
  
"Calm down. "  
  
"I can't calm down. I need a cab. What's the number for the Cab Company? Can somebody tell me the number of the cab guy! "  
  
"I'll drive you. " Luke said, "Diner's closing early everyone. Food's on the house. Let's go."  
  
People started standing up, picking up their jackets. As they filed out of the diner, Lorelai made her way to the counter. When the last person was gone, Luke walked over to her.  
  
"My truck's parked around back."  
  
Taking her by the arm, he pulled her up and led her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Luke I'm."  
  
"I know." He said, pushing open the kitchen door.  
  
  
  
*~Hospital~*  
  
  
  
Tristan and Jess were sitting in the waiting room, watching for a doctor or nurse bringing word on Rory.  
  
"Any word?"  
  
They looked up to see Paris standing next them.  
  
"No." Tristan said, standing up, "No one has told us a thing."  
  
The doors slid open and a woman ran inside with a man trailing behind.  
  
"Luke!" Jess shouted as the man ran by  
  
The man skidded to a halt as the woman ran to the desk. He turned and rushed over to them.  
  
"Jess, are you all right? Is Rory okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said, "And no one's said anything about Rory yet."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked sir."  
  
Luke turned around to see a boy standing behind him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Tristan, did you bring Lorelai?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Lorelai coming towards them. Luke was immediately at her side.  
  
"How is she? When can we see her?"  
  
"The doctor is in with her now. They can't tell me much until they are done. Tristan what happened?"  
  
"Another boy at the dance got her to go outside with him. He told her I wanted to meet her. It's my fault. I should have been there to stop him. I'm so sorry Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"No one's blaming you."  
  
"Ms Gilmore."  
  
Lorelai released Tristan and turned around as the doctor approached.  
  
"How's my daughter? Can I see her?"  
  
"Would you like to speak in private."  
  
Lorelai looked at the people standing behind her.  
  
"Anything you say to me you can say to them."  
  
"Your daughter was brought in with abrasions and lacerations to her face, back and arms. We were told it happened at a school dance but Rory won't give us any additional information as to who did it or why?"  
  
"It was a boy from the dance. He got her to go outside with him." Tristan said  
  
"Do you know this boy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The police will probably want to speak with you."  
  
"Police?"  
  
"In cases like these we are required to inform the police. They will be here soon."  
  
"All right." Tristan said, "I'll hang around."  
  
"Doctor can I see my daughter now?"  
  
"They are getting her ready to transport her to a room. As soon as she is settled, I will let you know. However, I must warn you that we gave her something to help her sleep so she will be a little groggy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor turned slowly, disappearing behind a set of doors. Lorelai turned slowly to the group behind her.  
  
"You should all head home."  
  
No one moved at first.  
  
"Really there's nothing more you can do tonight."  
  
After much insistence, Paris was the first to leave, promising to call tomorrow. Jess stepped forward, handing Lorelai the keys to the jeep.  
  
"Its parked on the 4th level."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke hugged Lorelai  
  
"Call me later."  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
After Jess and Luke filed out, Lorelai turned to Tristan  
  
"You should go home. You're parents might be worried."  
  
"My parents are in Spain. "  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Its all right. I've gotten used to them being gone."  
  
Lorelai started to say something when the doctor appeared again.  
  
"Ms Gilmore?"  
  
She turned to the doctor.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your daughter has been moved to room 323. You can take that elevator to the third floor, then follow the signs to the room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor walked away, leaving Lorelai and Tristan alone.  
  
"Do you want to come with me to see Rory."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Together they walked over to the elevator. Lorelai pushed the button and waited until the door opened. They stepped on the elevator and he pressed the button for the 3rd floor. As the elevator crept slowly up to the 3rd floor, Lorelai turned to Tristan,  
  
"How long are your parents gone for?"  
  
"2 more weeks. unless they stay longer." He said, "Why?"  
  
"Well I'm taking Rory home tomorrow and I really don't want to leave her alone but I have this big party coming to the inn so I have to be there." Lorelai began, "So what I was thinking is what if you come to Stars Hollow and stay with us for a few days."  
  
"Lorelai you don't have to do this."  
  
"Do what, it would be an enormous help to have someone there."  
  
"I don't want to inconvenience you."  
  
"It wouldn't be. So what do you say?"  
  
"All right. I'll go home tonight and get my things together and I'll meet you here tomorrow when you come to pick up Rory."  
  
"Great."  
  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall, following the signs until to Rory's room. The nurse outside was just closing the door as they walked up.  
  
"Is she sleeping?" Lorelai asked  
  
"She's in and out." The nurse said, "I wouldn't stay too long."  
  
"We're just going to say good night."  
  
"All right."  
  
Lorelai opened the door and they stepped inside. As she approached the bed, Tristan closed the door and walked over to where Lorelai was standing. His eyes widened when he saw Rory's face. Her bottom lip was covered with a small gauze pad and there were bruises on her cheek and the side of her face.  
  
"It's all my fault." He whispered  
  
"You didn't do anything." Lorelai said,  
  
"I should have been with her Lorelai." He said, "I don't know how she will ever forgive me."  
  
Lorelai squeezed his shoulder,  
  
"She loves you."  
  
The door opened and a nurse looked inside.  
  
"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."  
  
"All right."  
  
Lorelai leaned down, kissing her daughter's forehead,  
  
"Good night mini me." She whispered  
  
She stepped back, moving towards the door. Tristan moved towards Rory. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and brushed his lips across the back of her hand. Carefully he set her hand down, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Good night Rory." He whispered, "I love you."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Love you." She whispered  
  
Her eyes closed slowly and she fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Tristan slowly backed away from the bed, joining Lorelai at the door. Together they walked out of the room. 


	9. AN!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yes I know it's been a while... but I've been busy. Actually I haven't written anything for a couple of months now, not since I finished "Fighting For..." Try, writter's block and chem, physics, math, and accounting (all advance classes) ahh nightmare! but hopefully I'll figure something out! 


End file.
